


The End

by Yins



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yins/pseuds/Yins





	The End

The acrid stench of decay.  
Silence and moans.  
Blood.  
Death.  
Loneliness.

These were things that Lovino had grown accustomed to.

At one point in the mans life, he had been the proud owner of a little restaurant right outside the wonderful city of New York. It had become known for its amazing Italian cuisine, and he had been on his way to opening up another.  
At one point in the mans life, he had had friends and family around. He used to have two younger brothers that would always be there for him, despite him always pushing them away. He used to have a grandfather that was always willing to offer advice, helpful or not.  
He used to be happy.  
Now.. Now all of that was gone. The world had gone to shit. There was no need for a restaurant anymore, nor was there a way to run one. The people he held so dear to his heart were, as far as he knew, dead. Yet, for some reason unknown to him, he kept on living.

It had been days since- no, weeks. Wait. Months. Years? He actually didn't know. Lovino never bothered to keep track. Ah, but he did know how long it took for society to collapse and for the human race to be put on the brink of extinction. It had taken an afternoon. The dead had risen. At first, people paid the corpses little to no thought. They had assumed they must be actors and even took pictures with them! That's when the bastards started attacking. Those who weren't eaten alive were left with a bite mark, leaving them to die in agony and turn and into one of those.. things. Everyone else, like Lovino, was left to survive on their own and avoid the walking dead.

Once a proud male that cleaned up nicely, he was now a mess. His hair was cut short sloppily, him having sliced it with a blade he had managed to find in the garbage. It was also messy, with clumps of dirt and tangles. All the grime on his body made his sun-kissed skin look darker than ever. His clothes, a red v-neck, blue jeans and sneakers, were worn out and torn up in many places. He was also skinny. Very skinny. It was obvious he had little to no luck when it came to finding food. But how strange did it make him look, as he used to have plenty of chub. His skin was covered in various cuts, bruises, and scars. But none of this mattered. Not anymore. Who cared about looks in a world like this?

Lovino heaved a light sigh as he limped, eyes fixed straight ahead. He was traveling along a road, a bloody crow bar hung over his shoulder. Where was he headed? Nowhere in particular. But there was a town up ahead. He hoped to find shelter and maybe even try his luck in finding food and water in an old shop. All this he wanted to get done before nightfall.


End file.
